Silver and Gold
by AnimeFan197
Summary: Ciel, the beautiful doll made of silver and gold just like Drocell told him in his songs.


**From my WattPad account, be sure to go check that out: DemonicBitch**

" _Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build him up with silver and gold; my Fair Lady._ " A man sung to himself as he sat in his doll shop, fining the details of his latest creation.

A small smile creeped it's way up onto his face as he thought about the last idiotic and gullible victims. But he had not to worry, he had made them into beautiful dolls. A smaller size of them sat on display in the window. Only the dolls he really loved would be displayed in the window in person.

Making dolls, it was the puppet's dream. It was also what his Master had told him to do. He was loyal to the man he had barely met, yet still... he loved his job.

"All the dolls shall bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. All the dolls shall bend and bow. My Fair Lady."

Ciel stomped through the streets.

"That stupid cat loving bastard.." he grumbled as he thought about how Sebastian had once again decided to pet a cat. But oh no, this time, this time was when they were talking to the Yard. He just couldn't talk to the demon he was so mad. Plus Sebastian knew the young earl was allergic to cats!

Looking up he saw a delicate little doll shop. Then Lizzy's soon birthday came into mind. He had to get his fiancé a present, and what better present for the pink loving blonde than a doll?

He saw the porcelain dolls in the window and walked inside. A tall man in eccentric attire and orange hair stood their.

"Hello, and welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"It's my fiancé's birthday soon and I need a doll for her, but not just any doll. I want a unique one."

"Why, I have a lot of unique dolls in my shop."

"I want a new doll that hasn't been displayed yet. A perfect doll." Ciel stated, cane still in hand.

"Well. If you are in need of a new and perfect doll.. what other better doll to use... than yourself?" The man asked.

"What?"

Drocell let his gloved hands run over Ciel's cheeks in a gentle manner, tilting Ciel's head to the side.

"Yes.. you'd make such a beautiful doll. Now wouldn't you?" Ciel swatted Drocell's hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ciel states bluntly.

Drocell leaned down and whispered into the child's ear. "I'll make you a doll."

"That's what I requested."

"Excuse me, allow me to rephrase that. I'll make you _into_ a doll." He smiled gently.

"Eh?" Ciel leaned back. "The hell you going on about-?" Before he could finish his sentence, Drocell placed a gloved hand over Ciel's mouth.

Ciel struggled, but his tiny frame couldn't do anything against the man. Drocell took Ciel into the back room where he tied the young teen to a table.

"Seba-!" He was gagged with a cloth that Drocell had stuffed into his mouth.

"My beautiful dolls don't talk." Drocell spoke.

He got a syringe with an odd substance and injected it into Ciel's neck. Making Ciel fall asleep.

 **Ciel's POV:**  
I opened my eyes carefully, only to hear the faint tune of London Bridge is Falling Down.  
I realised I was sitting in a chair in the back room. I was no longer muffled, but I couldn't move my limbs. I leaned forward slightly to notice the strings that held my limbs in place.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. But no reply. "That bastard! How dare he not response when I call him!"

I looked down at my hands. My skin was pale and it looked like.. silver. I was silver.

The man walked in and picked me up, and put me on another table. He got needle and thread and began to stitch my mouth shut. It hurt, the pain was excruciating.

"Little doll that never smiles, never smiles, never smiles. Little doll that never smiles; forever," he finished, "silenced."

I could only make noises and breathe though my nose. But.. I didn't feel the need to breathe.  
I looked up at him.

"My name is Drocell, why don't you have a look of yourself?"

He brought a mirror in front of my face. And to say I was scared would be an understatement. Yes, my skin was silver. But my eyes were gold. Silver and gold. The pentagram on my right eye was gone, and in my eyes' place were shiny glass eyes with gold.

I really was unique. _Well, Elizabeth. This proves you shouldn't trust me in trying to buy you a present..._ Tears appeared in my eyes and went down my face.

"My beautiful doll. Don't cry."

But that was all I could do. I could move with strings attatxhed to my limbs. He took me to the window and placed me in a chair. Placing my hands on my lap and straightening my back, looking out at the people who walked by.

I stared out at everyone with dull golden eyes. Some people would say "such a perfect doll" or "doesn't he look like that Phantomhive brat to you?" Yes. It is me. I am here.

Somebody.. anybody... _help me_

 **Regular POV:**  
Ciel sat there for years, sometimes taken to the back of the shop to be made look brand new. It was painful. To everybody think he's dead. To have Sebastian not in his life after three goddamn years of living with him. But the most painful thing of all was when a grownup Elizabeth walked in, saying that Drocell's boy doll looked like her fiancé when he was 13.

He's been in that shop for eleven years now. And he will be in that shop for a long, _long_ time.

Drocell's first boy doll was unique. He was beautiful and he was made up of silver and gold.

 **Hope you liked this short story, because Drocell is my favourite character in all of Kuroshitsuji. So yeah.**


End file.
